You Will Be Mine, My Darling Riku
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: Riku’s thoughts have lately consisted of…Sora………Sora……OH! And more Sora! Kairi starts to notice a change in Riku’s behavior, and she will do WHATEVER it takes to get Riku to notice HER INSTEAD of SORA! pairings inside! ON HOLD check profile for details


Title: You WILL be mine, my darling Riku

Rating: T for…let's c…some cursive language…and YAOI! (u no likee u no readee! Duh..)

Pairings: Riku and Sora (OF COURSE!) Kairi and Riku..but its ONESIDED! (so all of the Kairi haters can calm down now )

Summary: Riku's thoughts have lately consisted of…Sora………Sora……OH! And more Sora! Kairi starts to notice a change in Riku's behavior, and she will do WHATEVER it takes to get Riku to notice HER INSTEAD of SORA!

The most amazing authoress ever (just joking heh heh): BeuitifulDisgrace246

Disclaimer: Do you see me in my mansion typing away at the most expensive computer in the universe that is so advanced it can see every move your making right now? You don't oh…well then I guess I don't own kingdom hearts. That's so sad. I WANNA SEE WHAT YOUR DOIN! D But oh…how would _you_ see me in _my_ mansion? Do YOU own kingdom hearts? LUCKY! –sticks out tounge- oh..yea and I don't own Underworld: Evolution either..BUT I WISH I COULD GO SEE IT! I saw the first one and fell in love with it!

I thought I'd be fun ta do a fic like this…soo yea here we go! Reviews would be appreciated..just to know how well I did….but…I still dunno if I'll continue this or not..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They…WHAT?" Riku yelled right into his best friends ear, breaking the sound barrier. "Uhm…" Sora said nervously. He was just a _tad_ bit scared by Riku's outburst. "They…kinda…uhm…spray painted gaywad on my..uhm…locker…" Sora said looking down. Riku's fist clenched, almost drawing blood. His teeth were locked in a tight grip and his whole body compressed. Let's just say Riku was mad enough that you could almost see steam coming from his ears. "Lets go Sora." Riku said pulling Sora along with him.

Once they arrived at Sora's locker, Riku saw the damage to the locker. The word "gaywad" was sprayed in black letters across it. He could hear chuckling behind him and quickly swerved his body around, looking for the culprit. The few preps that had probably pulled the prank were standing RIGHT there just WAITING to get their asses whooped by Riku Osaka, the scariest person in the whole entire school. Riku's eyes burned with fury as he launched himself at the two preps that dare pull a prank on _his _Sora! _Wait just a second…My Sora? Since when is Sora Mine?_ Riku forgot about his thoughts for the moment. He had asses to pound into the ground. Riku's fist collided with the first preps cheek, knocking him onto the ground. Being the freaking preps that they were, once they saw that their "pretty faces" would get ruined, they quickly ran off with the injured prep, hoping that the boogey man wouldn't come and attack them next. (A/N: HAHA the boogey man…sorry…lol its just that most of the preps at my school are scaredey cats sooo yea heh heh )

Riku took a moment to calm down, then turned to see how Sora was doing. Sora looked like he was about to cry. Riku really didn't like how much Sora was picked on. Just because he's really shy, he gets a million pranks pulled on him and he can't defend himself. Well, actually that's not true. He's gotta secret weapon. Riku. (A/N:muwahaha)

(KINDA LIKE A FLASHBACK HERE…SORRY KINDA CONFUSING..)

A few years ago, Riku, the most feared person in the school saw a tuft of cinnamon colored hair being beat up on the ground. Curious as to who it was that was being attacked, he had beat up all of the jerks that were hurting that person, and was surprised to find a boy, who looked to be about 12 years old. Upon further examination, he discovered that he had the most caring sapphire eyes that had the ocean glowing in them, the most tan skin that looked purely natural, and….nasty wounds on his girlish body. "Hey…are you okay?" Riku asked the victim. His eyes widened in shock, shock that someone would dare help HIM the worthless boy that looked way younger than he was, the boy that wasn't good at sports, the boy that had no caring family to look after him, or enough money to support him, or ANY friends. Sora finally had felt something that day. A very warm spot in his heart. It had been created from his soon to be best friend, Riku who had saved his life that day. Riku had saved him from killing himself and he knew that he would always hold that special part in his heart just for Riku. His savior. Sora just had to give Riku the softest hug right after that, and Riku just had to give a contempt smile and hug him right back.

(END FLASHBACK…YEA LOL SORRY ITS KINDA LIKE NOT IN FLASHBACK UHM…FORMAT BUT…YEA…I'LL TRY TO FIX THAT LATER…SORRY ABOUT ANY CONFUSION ABOUT THIS!)

Sora then, was 14 years old, and now is 17. Sora will never forget that memory or ever wish to forget it. It was the first out of many kind things that the "scary" Riku had done for him to make his life worth living. Sora could see right through the shield Riku put up around other people. He knew that Riku was probably the kindest person in the whole school. You couldn't really tell with all the black eyeliner, black clothes, and punkish attitude he wore like that's what he really was. _Feh. Yea right…Riku a goth OR punk. HAHAHAHAHA! You obviously don't know Riku. _Sora smiled at his memories. He cared very deeply for his best friend, and without him…he was just a pitiful little kid, lost in the world.

Sora stopped his reminiscing to come back to the planet earth. He then noticed Riku was looking intently at him. "You ready for lunch Sora?" Almost right on cue, Sora's stomach grumbled loudly. Riku chuckled. "Yea..I'll take that as a yes." "Lets GOO!" Sora yelled grabbing Riku's hand and dragging him to the cafeteria. Riku just couldn't ignore the fluttering in his heart when he felt how complete their hands felt when they were linked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi (a caring _(when she wanted to be)_ prep that was sort of friends with Riku and Sora) was intently watching Riku, her obsession for hmm…a long long long long…long…….long time. (lets say since Riku and her were in diapers..) (A/N: heh heh I bet he was a REALLY cute baby! Goochie goochie goo! –tickles a baby Riku- O…yea sorry about that…back to the story…) Because of her horrible, horrible stalking habits…(A/N: sorry…just gotta cut in again…who WOULDN'T stalk Riku…I mean come ON! Lol jk..(or am I? --) she instantly knew when Riku was not acting normally. And he DEFINETLY wasn't. For one..he didn't have that rebellious glare that he always had in his eyes. He instead was wearing a truly happy smile and his eyes were clouded over with love. And who were his eyes directed at? S-O-R-A. Kairi's eyes widened. _Oh HELL no! Riku is NOT turning gay! And he is NOT going to be with ANYONE other than ME! _Kairi's fists clenched and unclenched. _Oh, It's ON BITCH!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at Riku and Sora's lunch table, they were talking about what they were going to do that weekend. "Hey, I heard that Underworld: Evolution is in theaters this week!" Sora squealed happily. "Yea, I know! The first one ROCKED! We've GOTTA see the next one!" Riku replied back with a sparkle in his eyes. "So then…I guess I'll pick you up at…" Riku started "Oh..uhm 6:30" Sora said. "Okay then, It's a date!" Sora exclaimed. A red stain soon appeared on his cheeks after he realized what he had said. Riku raised an eyebrow and admired how unbelievably cute Sora looked when he blushed. "Oh…uhm….yea…..I …mean not a "date" but you know like…just hanging out and…its not really a date…I don't know why I said that…but its really not so.." Riku tapped Sora on the shoulder to stop his "trying" to cover himself up. "Sora?" "Yea Riku?" Sora meekly replied. "It's ok. I didn't think that I was a date." "Oh…okay…" Sora replied, gaining back his confidence. Riku just smiled and started to leave the cafeteria. "You comin' slow poke?" Riku called over his shoulder at the still sitting Sora. "Yea! HEY WAIT UP RIKU!" Sora yelled as Riku sprinted away from his friend. _I wish it really was a date…_Riku thought solemnly to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi was currently in her sixth period class. To the unsuspecting person, she was taking notes on the ever so enjoyable topic of scientific cells and all that other boring stuff. (A/N: sorry to those of you who…like that topic..I just find it EVER so boring and its really annoying..it gives me a really bad headache..-gets a headache from thinking about it-… ) But to someone who was really paying attention…you would find a list named, "Ways to get Riku to be mine" Kairi mentally released an evil cackling laugh. _This is going to be good!…and Riku._ Kairi thought to herself. _You WILL become mine._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC? _You_ decide all of the readers out there! I don't know how good my stories are…personally….I don't really think I'm good…at ALL (but hey…ya know that's expected for most authors/authoresses to say…) but REALLY my FIRST fic…you can see how I'd be a little nervous about this..hehheh..-bites off all of her fingernails- maybe like…REALLY nervous…lol well….that's beside the point…just tell meh wut ya think! If I suck..that's the way it is and I'll work really hard to change and make it better! OH and before I go….i just heard like this really funny joke on the radio! You wanna hear it? Really? If you do then read on…if not…HIT THE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL MEH UR HONEST OPINION! I MEAN IT! HONEST! Okay…here's the joke…okay….these two girls from France were going to visit NYC. One of the girls said, " I heard that America is REALLY weird." "How?" the other girl says back. "I heard that they EAT dogs!" "Oh wow" the other girl says. Then they arrive in NYC. They go to a dog stand and they get two dogs. They go to a park to eat and sit on the bench. One girl opens her wrapper, blushes, and says, "What part of the dog did you get?" HAHAHAHA! –Falls outta chair from laughing- sorry….lol ne ways….I have a bad habit of rambling….soooo yea lol. Did ya like the story? If so…then hit the little review button if you want more! TALK TO YA'LL LATER! Buh buy! TNT Till Next Time


End file.
